Horses, Loves and Expressions
by LadyKnight44
Summary: There was something about Warrior Woman that made Dom, Evin, and Sarge fancy them....and made them do something about it.
1. Horses

Horses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Hey, Kel would you come look at my new horse?" Domitan of Masbolle asked of his long time friend, and current love interest for all she didn't know it, Keladry of Mindelan. The tall brunette looked at him before answering.

"Sure," she stood from her seat and followed him to the stables. They were currently stationed at New Hope and it was quite a boring summer. Kel and Dom both found amusement by teasing Neal, riding and going through the store houses so many times that even the refugee's band them from going in.

His new mare had come in the other day. He had purchased her from someone he trusted and she was quite a sight. Dom watched as Kel ran her hands expertly over the mare. She evaluated her cannon bones which Dom too had done. He already knew she was perfectly sound but didn't wish to tell Kel that incase for one she found something that made her unsound and for another he wanted to watch her while she worked. Her concentration was admirable but Dom found him studying her instead.

Her hair had grown to her shoulder and despite how much she disliked it, it was wavy. She often wore it tied back but at the moment it was loose. A few strands had fallen before her face and it somehow enhanced the beauty in her eyes. Dom knew she was definitely not the most beautiful person yet she had her own charm. Her dreamers hazel eyes were complimented by her fair skin and thick lashes. Although Kel was tall and muscular which came from being a Lady Knight she possessed grace but a different type from the court ladies. She had a determination even while she evaluated his new horse that made him think she was still trying to prove herself even though he knew she was past that.

"What do you think?" he liked listening to her talk too. She was an animated speaker and often used her hands when she explained things. Kel stood and met his eyes with a raised eyebrow something she had managed to learn from Neal.

"She's got good cannon bones straight and short that fit her, good hocks and a fine neck. Her back is straight and doesn't dip too low or to shallow and she's perfectly balanced. How did you manage to find a horse that's got such good angles?" Dom frowned unsure what she meant from angles and bade her to explain, "Oh you know. Her angles are good. Her pasterns are the perfect distance apart and such,"

"Oh. A family friend breeds horses and I asked him to find a good sturdy dependable mare. I guess the good confirmation was a plus," he shrugged and she grinned at him.

"Or the fact that dependable might have spurred the idea as physically able to do things," she offered. He nodded and watched as she patted the mare. The chestnut as that was her color snorted in greetings to her and she left the stall to stand next to Dom and look at her.

"Hey Kel…" he let his voice trail off as she looked at him. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain this but then again who needed to talk? He gently took her hand and drew her towards him. She blinked and before a word escaped he kissed her.

Oh the mare had been a good idea to purchase but it was an even better way to tell Kel how he felt. Indeed it was.

**A/N: I think I'm going to do something like this for Miri/Evin. I find these fun to write and I rather like them. Which is odd because usually I'm not to sure about what I write. **


	2. Loves

Loves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After hearing about Domitan of Masbolle's way of telling Keladry of Mindelan that he loved her or some other such thing Evin Larse had an idea. He knew what Miri loved the best and that was horses and the ocean. So putting two and two together he had gotten the idea of going riding on the beach. Except here was no beach in Corus and he couldn't get leave to go to one.

So, at the moment Evin was riding through the forest with Miri to go a creek instead of an ocean. A sad replacement for the sea, that creek was but he hoped Miri would enjoy it. She seemed pleased to be riding through the woods with him. She'd even been slightly merry when he'd offered it.

They rode in silence both of them enjoying the ride. Miri had an expression of thoughtfulness on her face and Evin used this as an opportunity to examine her. Her dark hair that she had once worn boyishly cut was still cut in a similar manner but had grown to a little past her ears. It was still the dark pretty color that it had been but the sun had let some strands of light brown through it. Her eyes were a dancing green full of mirth almost all the time and she had delicate features although she was anything but delicate. He watched her as she pursed her lips and gazed off in the distance.

Evin wasn't sure how he was going to express his own love for Miri. She was definitely not the most traditional person but there had to be a way to tell her that was not romantic or player like at all. She was a serious down to earth person and needed him to balance that off. So maybe a grand declaration of love would be fitting.

They swung off their horses after reaching the creek and Miri wasted no time un-tacking and letting her pony mingle while tied to a tree. Miri walked knee deep into the water without a second glance at her breeches and smiled at him. He himself was unsure if he wanted to go in but followed her in none-the-less. A perfect opportunity he decided.

As they stood in the water, relaxing and smiling Evin dared do it. He kissed her rather gently and when she didn't pull away fully relaxed. Oh this ride may not have been to the ocean, and it may have been a poor substitute but it indeed had paid off quite well.

**A/N: I like this one too haha which is a rare occurrence. Well, I'm probably actually going to go write the last chapter I had in mind right now and then be done with this. I'm not sure though, these are fun to write along side the 20 themes, and Princess Vania stories. **


	3. Expressions

Expressions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The expression on Onua's face when Sarge dropped a very expensive bottle of healing potion was priceless. It was the Queen's ointment for her prized mare's sore knees. Sarge however cared little for the bottle but roared with laughter. Onua cared little for what her face looked like and worried over what the Queen would say. Thayet was patient and didn't care very much for expensive things but that was something that she needed to ride her mare and progress was catching up with them very very soon.

"Oh goddess Onua!" Sarge was leaning against the stables wall uncaring that various hostlers and nobles were shooting him either irritated or disgusted looks, "Your face…"

Onua sighed and continued to clean up Sarge's mess. Sometimes she felt like his mother, always trying to keep up with him and keep him out of trouble. They bickered constantly about what was right and what was wrong and Buri often said they were like an old married conservative couple. She managed to insult Onua and Sarge in the same breath. For Onua she was sensitive about marriage and age, and Sarge about being conservative, because he cared very little if anything for the conservative in court.

"You should be more careful with things," Onua scowled at him and he bowed to her.

"Yes of course," he shrugged, "The Queen will buy a new bottle and Daine can fix them knees until she does,"

"That's not the point!" Onua protested, "The point is you quite carelessly dropped a bottle and then laughed at me," she felt the need to stress the point that he laughed at her and everyone knew that Onua did not like being at the end of his amusement. He often made her feel like a child for all she was quite past that.

Sarge approached her a sincere expression of apologize on his face. Onua had no clue what she was in for next, when Sarge suddenly kissed her. First, she stiffened and yet he didn't back away and she felt herself relax. Grinning as he pulled back Sarge whistled and walked away.

Sighing again, this time Onua finished cleaning up his mess and knew she was far from being his mother…

A/N: Well this one didn't go quite how I imagined but non-the-less I like it as well. I started writing it and then suddenly about half way through realized I didn't know what to do with it and just went with what came out of my head which is sometimes good and sometimes bad. I hope in this case it was good.


End file.
